Bite of a Monster
by In Snake Skin
Summary: When Jasper bites a girl at school life is living hell for her. With the power or farseeking she is given an extrodinary vampiric power. Obernewtyn/Twilight crossover. ONE OFF not going to update soz...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this was a random fanfic I wrote while I couldn't get my USB which**** has Sound or light on it. So anyhow. Lol. It's an obernewtyn/twilight crossover**

Chapter 1

I stared across the cafeteria toward my friends. I walked quickly rushing to sit down before anything bad happened to me. I had seen something bad happen in the cafeteria in my dream last night. I tripped over at the last minute and landed on someone's chest almost knocking them over. I looked up to see Jasper Hale. I got up quickly.

"Oh, im sooo sorry!" I said. I had got pasta all over his white shirt. I stepped back and bit my lip. He just glared at me. I looked around and quickly walked off. I felt his eyes bore into my back. I shoved my tray above the bin and ran to the bathrooms. The pasta came off my black top easily. Luckily I had packed an extra top seeing this happen. My family was known to be cursed with this power. We were far seekers. I had also been known to have true dreams. I got the shirt from my locker and went into a cubical to get changed. I put the purple top on and walked out. By boots clacked on the lino floor as I walked back to my locker. I got my books out and walked through the empty halls towards my next class. The men's bathroom door slammed open and out came Jasper. His shirt spotless. I held my breathe and felt my heart beat rapidly. He looked up at me.

"Sorry. About that?" I said.

He just kept glaring at me. Then he took a deep breath in and shut his eyes. He opened them again. His eyes turned black and then he lunged at me. His teeth bit into my neck. I tried to push him off me but his arms pinned me down. His family rushed into the hall. Fire seared through my neck and through to my chest. I screamed but was cut off as I was lifted onto someone's back. I saw Emmett grab Jasper who was snarling and staring at me. My mouth was clamped by someone's hands and my heart throbbed fiercely. My shoulder was wet and soppy. I was taken to Dr Carlisle. The flames burnt my body. I retreated into my mind. I was still conscious but I could not feel the pain. I saw Dr Carlisle run over to me and several figures leave the room.

"What happened?!" Some one shouted.

"Jasper bit her." Another said. Some one touched my neck. Pain flew through me again. I couldn't help but scream. I looked into a pair of golden eyes. I felt cold hands on my face and neck. A wet cloth was wiped at my neck and my shoulder was no longer wet and soppy. I felt my body twist and turn wildly. My head flew back and forward. I twitched every second. Moans and grunts escaped me. I screamed a lot but the screaming did nothing so I gave up. During the pain my eyes never closed. I could see people moving around the room. I found I had the courage to talk at one point in time.

"We should move her." Jasper said.

"Don't touch me." I snarled. Before screaming again.

For 3days I lay there in pain as the flames flew through me. Things slowly grew clearer in sight and sound even taste. And slowly the flames ended. When they did everyone stood around me. I sat up. I felt strong, beautiful, and fast and I felt like a monster. I craved blood and my throat burned for it.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked. At first I was confused. What had happened?

Then I added it together. Strong, fast, beautiful, thirst for blood and the bite. I was a vampire.

"Ok? OK?! I'M A MONSTER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I prodded him in the chest hard.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"I'm sorry?! That's it? I'm doomed forever because of you." I got of the couch.

"You, wait… umm.. wait. Where will you go?" Jasper asked.

"Away from you and my name's Europa" I snarled

"You can't! There are humans out there. You would kill them!" He shouted.

"Well you should have thought of that before you bit me. I'm not staying near you. Any of you!" I shouted.

"What did I do to you?" Rosalie shouted.

"Nothing, I just can't stand being a monster or around any for that fact." I shouted. I was furious now.

"At least stay for a while?" Carlisle asked.

"What so I can live in constant memory of him." I sneered and pointed at Jasper.

Alice growled and bent into a low crouch. Instinct took over and I crouched as well.

"Alice calm down!" Carlisle shouted.

"Do you want to kill people?" Carlisle said.

"Seems a better option than staying here." I hissed. I straightened slowly.

"You won't have to kill humans if you stay here."

"Kill animals then?"

"Yes."

"No." I hissed and walked out the door. I ran north away from any trails left by the Cullens. To think I said sorry to him in the cafeteria. I shook my head. I heard someone running several meters behind me. I speed up. A smell hit me. It was intoxicating. Sweet and close. I heard two humans walking near by. I ran for them. There were two females on a hike. One turned her head.

"Hello." She said in a friendly manner.

"Goodbye." I sneered. I leaped onto her and bit into her draining her blood quickly. The other screamed and ran. I ran after her and drank her blood as well. My throat stopped burning and was warm. I heard a rustle in the bushes 1km away. I far seeked with my mind and found it was all the Cullens.

"Go away Cullens." I said.

"Not likely." Came the answer from Emmett.

"It's too late, I killed them" I sighed and ran off slowly. A little too slowly I realised but it was too late. They caught up and stopped me. Emmett grabbed me.

"Stop. It's your fault you're as you are and we have to help the situation. Stay with us. You can hunt animals with us. Be less of a monster." Carlisle said.

"I guess, and if I don't want to hunt animals?" I asked. I wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Well. You're free to do that as long as you don't kill near forks or in one area for a long time." Carlisle said.

"Fine." I snapped. We ran back to the house.

"I don't see what's so bad about being a vampire." Bella said. She was the only one who had the courage to talk to me after that.

"If you put aside the dead part, the damned for eternity and monster part, maybe." I said, shrugging

"Well try looking at it from that point of view." She said.

"I see your point when you put it that way."

"Not that bad is it?"

"Yea. Not that bad."


	2. Notice

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
